Amor por siempreCapitulo 2
by PetraRalRivaille
Summary: Personajes principales: Petra Ral Levi Rivaille Personajes adicionales: Eren Jaeger Erd Gin Gunther Schultz Auruo Bossard. Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama...


Al día siguiente. Ella se despierta mu tranquilamente, se levanta y se va a duchar. –Este va a ser el mejor día en meses.- Se dice a si misma. Al dirigirse a su cama, ve una nota sobre ella. Dice: Te espero en las caballerizas. Atentamente Rivaille. Ella al leer la nota, se sorprende un poco, y empieza a mirar a su alrededor. –Mejor me voy a vestir rápido.- Dice, buscando algo que ponerse. Toma rápidamente un vestido blanco, una bufanda celeste, y una chaqueta azul, y unos zapatos negros y se viste rápidamente. Al salir de su habitación, se encuentra con Eren. – ¡Buenos días Petra-san!- Le dice el chico. -¡Buenos días, Eren! Perdón, pero ahora estoy muy apresurada.- Le dice corriendo hacia la salida del cuartel. –Nos vemos luego Petra-san.- Le dice mientras la ve alejarse.

Mientras va hacia las caballerizas ve a todos sus compañeros. – ¡Hola Petra!- La saluda alegremente Erd. –Buenos días Petra. Le dice un poco menos alegre Gunther.

Aun no llegaba a las caballerizas, cuando siente que alguien se acerca a ella. –Hola petra… te ves bien hoy.- Le dice Auruo acercándose a ella aun mas. -¿Te acompaño?- Le dice animadamente. –No gracias, no necesito que me cuides, ni que me acompañes.- Le dice empujándolo hacia un lado.

Al llegar a las caballerizas, mira a su alrededor y no divisa a nadie. De repente siente que alguien se acerca a su espalda, y le tapa los ojos con las manos. –Te estaba esperando.- Le susurra cerca de su oído. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste tu mismo que viniera?, Tu tienes permiso suficiente para entrar a mi habitación, podrías hasta haberme esperado sentado en la cama.- Le dice con tono dulce. –Pude, pero no quería, y tampoco quería verte antes de estar aquí.- Le dice con el tono serio de siempre. –Pero aun no me haz visto bien…- Le dice dulcemente. –Y tu tampoco me haz visto.- Le dice antes de quitar sus manos de los ojos de la joven mujer. –Cierra los ojos, cuando yo te avise, ábrelos.- Le dice con un tono misterioso. –De acuerdo.- Le dice cerrando los ojos. El hombre empieza a caminar y se pone enfrente de ella, con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos. –Ahora si puedes abrir tus bellos ojos.- La joven mujer al abrir sus ojos, ve a su adorado vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, con su típico pañuelo en su cuello y un abrigo negro sobre sus hombros, luego de terminar de verlo a el, mira esa pequeña cajita. -¿Qué tienes ahí?- Le dice con curiosidad. Una pequeña sorpresa, pero aun no te la daré.- Le dice guardando la cajita en el bolsillo de su abrigo. –Ven, acompáñame.- Le dice tomando su caballo y montándolo. – ¿Nos iremos los dos en un solo caballo? – Dice ella un poco curiosa -Si, ¿Por qué no?, ¿hay algún problema con eso? – Le dice con un tono bastante mas serio de lo normal. –No, no hay ningún problema.- Le dice ella con tono suave. –De acuerdo, afírmate.- Le dice empezando a cabalgar hacia la salida del cuartel, pasando por el jardín donde estaban todos. Todos se quedaron mirándolos saliendo del cuartel. Erd, por su parte, no sospecho nada, Gunther tampoco sospecho nada, pero seguía con su aspecto serio. –Tsk…- Auruo chasquea la lengua antes de mordérsela. Los dos hombres dejaron de mirar a Levi y a Petra cabalgar, para ayudar a Auruo con su lengua. –Creo que sospechan algo.- Le dice ella un poco preocupada. –No me importa lo que sospechen.- Dice con su tono serio, como de costumbre.

La cabalgata, no duro poco. Finalmente llegaron a su destino. –Llegamos.- Le dice mientras baja del caballo. –Que curioso lugar.- Le dice alegremente, bajando del caballo. –Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunta muy curiosa. –Ya lo veras.- Le dice tapándole los ojos con un pañuelo. -Qué misterioso estas.- Le dice con un poco de ironía. -Solo, quiero que veas algo, antes de entregarte tu sorpresa.- Le dice tomándola de los hombros, y empezando a caminar. –Camina con seguridad.- Le dice con suavidad. -¿Adonde me llevas?- Pregunta curiosa. –Es una sorpresa, tu solo camina, yo te guio.- Le dice con un tono dulce. Mientras caminan hacia la entrada de una pequeña casa, el empieza a sacarle el pañuelo de los ojos. –No abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga.- Le dice con tono romántico, ya con el pañuelo retirado de sus ojos. –Abre los ojos mon amour.- Le dice con tono seductor. Ella al abrir sus ojos ve esa pequeña casa, llena de rosas; antes de llegar al antejardín, hay un arco de flores, y un camino de pétalos hacia la puerta. -¿Te gusta?- Le dice abrazándola por la espalda, apoyando su mentón contra el hombro de la joven mujer. –Claro que si, ¡Me encanta!- Le dice besando la mejilla de su amado. –Quería que tuvieras un día especial.- Le dice antes de separarse de ella y dejar un dulce beso en los labios. -¿Entramos?- Le dice tomándola de la mano. –Vamos.- Le dice ella mirándolo.

Al entrar a la casa, se encuentra con una mesa con dos lugares, unas rosas en el medio de la mesa y unas velas alrededor. –Siéntate mon cherie.- Le dice invitándola a sentarse.

El entra a la cocina, y sale con una bandeja con dos platos servidos, y dos copas de vino. Deja los platos y las copas sobre la mesa, y se lleva la bandeja a la cocina para luego volver. – Bon appétit mon amour.- Dice el hombre sentándose en la silla libre frente a la mesa. –S-se ve delicioso.- Dice ella mirando la comida.

Luego de terminar de comer, empezaron a hablar. Horas y horas hablaron sin parar. –y… ¿Cómo lo has pasado?- Le dice con tono serio, pero mirándola cálidamente. –La he pasado muy bien.- Le dice mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El hombre se puso de pie, y tomo la mano de Petra. –Ven, quiero que veas algo.- Dice mirándola dulcemente. –Vamos…- Le dice poniéndose de pie, para luego ponerse a caminar.

Llegaron a un pequeño lago, rodeado de flores, y de arboles pequeños. –Cierra los ojos, y extiende tus manos.- Le dice con tono serio. –De acuerdo.- Le dice cerrando los ojos y extendiendo sus manos.

El hombre empieza a abrir la cajita, y saca lo que había dentro, para luego ponerlo en las manos de Petra. –Puedes abrir los ojos.- Le dice cerrando la cajita y guardándola nuevamente en el bolsillo. Petra al abrir los ojos, ve un bello brazalete de plata, con unas pequeñas gemas incrustadas. –Q-Que hermoso.- Le dice con los ojos llorosos. –Era de mi madre, me lo dio al morir, dijo que se lo diera, a quien yo quisiera de verdad, y que valorara.- Le dice dejando atrás el tono serio, con un poco de tristeza.

Petra toma el brazalete, y se lo pone… -Gracias…- Le dice antes de abrazarlo dulcemente. –No tienes que darme las gracias, es solo un regalo.- Le dice correspondiendo el abrazo.


End file.
